


The Girl With The Green Eyes

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, F/F, Female Tony Stark, First Kiss, Genderbent Tony Stark, Light Angst, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rule 63, Tony-centric, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Toni was six the first time she saw the other girl. She was a blonde, about Toni’s age, if a bit younger. It was some big gala no ten-year-old was going to care about, and Toni had naturally drifted to what few other peers her age were there. The other little girl the blonde caught her eye. Not because Toni wanted to talk to her necessarily, but because she had a look in her eyes, one robbed of innocence that haunted Toni in ways she couldn’t explain.When the little blonde slipped something in a big man’s drink and he was found dead the next morning, Toni wasn’t really surprised. There was just something about her that Toni might not have understood, but did know to be dangerous. The little girl with the green eyes was just that.Dangerous.





	The Girl With The Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finally.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695643) by [Retardedpatato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retardedpatato/pseuds/Retardedpatato). 



> So all credits to this idea go to retardedpotato, I just genderbent their IronWidow story, Finally. and added some of my own twists.   
> A lot of time skips because the filler I tried to write just wasn't interesting. Sorry about that.  
> Oh, and I always prefer going with 'Natasha Stark' for genderbending Tony, because of Earth-3490 and all that, but I was gonna get confused real quick if I did that, so it's Toni just for less confusion for everyone.

Toni was six the first time she saw the other girl. She was a blonde, about Toni’s age, if a bit younger. It was some big gala no ten-year-old was going to care about, and Toni had naturally drifted to what few other peers her age were there. The other little girl the blonde caught her eye. Not because Toni wanted to talk to her necessarily, but because she had a look in her eyes, one robbed of innocence that haunted Toni in ways she couldn’t explain.

When the little blonde slipped something in a big man’s drink and he was found dead the next morning, Toni wasn’t really surprised. There was just something about her that Toni might not have understood, but did know to be dangerous. The little girl with the green eyes was just that.

Dangerous.

The second time was a few months later, but the blonde was now brunette. If she hadn’t noticed Toni’s stares the first time, she certainly did now, and they caught eyes. Toni was almost afraid when those green eyes pierced into her, but for a brief moment, she felt as though she should be sad instead. Sad for the little girl whose eyes were darker than any colour Toni could imagine.

This time it was a young woman who died, a knife through the heart. They’d found the weapon in another man’s pocket, but Toni didn’t need to see the little girl do it this time to know she’d done it.

It happened again and again, throughout Toni’s teens. The girl always looked a tad different every time, but she aged with Toni. Though her green eyes never aged. They were already a thousand years old. Toni could always pick her out of a crowd by just looking for those eyes. Toni thought about those eyes too often, really.

  
Toni was eighteen at a gala, one all about her, and her official taking over as CEO of Stark Industries. It was a swarm of people and business deals, all bullshit Toni just wanted to be done and over with.

Until a pair of green eyes, now with brilliant red hair, asked her to dance.

“It’s my turn, isn’t it?” Toni whispered in the girl’s ear, though she was just as much a young woman as Toni was now.

The girl didn’t say a word, her hand creeping up to hold Toni’s neck. Right by the exposed skin, where it’d be so easy for the girl to slip in an injection or some other thing to kill her like Toni had seen so many times before.

“Will it at least be quick?” Toni asked, keeping her voice deadly soft. She wasn’t afraid of death, necessarily. She’d seen so much of it by now, the idea of death was only an inevitable, not worth the energy of fearing or avoiding.

“I don’t want to.” The girl’s voice was so soft, almost… pained. It was a blissfully ignorant cotton that had a hidden blade of truth hiding beneath it. 

Toni tilted her head to the side. “Do either of us really have a choice?” They spun around the dancefloor. “You can’t try and tell me that a child made the choice to become such a high-class assassin.”

“Does it matter?” The girl sighed.

“It does if this isn’t what you want to be.”

The girl pulled back, staring at Toni. “It’s all I can be.”

Toni was ready to say something, but the girl slipped away, disappearing into the crowd. Toni watched her head of red hair, curls bouncing with every step.

Toni didn’t die that night. No one did. She didn’t see the girl with green eyes again, for so long that Toni almost forgot about her. Almost.

 

* * *

 

Pepper’s heels clicked into the gym area, and Toni didn’t even bother looking up from Happy.

“The notary’s here, can you please come sign the press for paperwork?”

“I’m on Happy time,” Toni didn’t even look up from the boxing. They went back and forth a bit, until Happy paused, eyes catching on something behind Toni.

Toni turned around and- oh.

There were those green eyes again.

Her hair was still red, though a slightly different shade, more subtle this time. She wore a sharp suit, staring at Toni for a long moment before walking over to Pepper, asking her to initial something.

Toni kicked Happy aside, focusing on the girl. “What’s your name, lady?” Toni called out.

“Rushman, Natalie Rushman.” She looked up at Toni, but her words were just a bit too fast to feel genuine. Toni could almost guarantee it was a fake name.

“Front and centre, you’re coming into church.” Toni decided, already brushing aside the start of a protest from Pepper. “If it pleases the court, which it does.” Toni’s voice was final. She wanted to see the green-eyed girl in action, doing something other than slip poison into drinks. Prove to Toni that her memories weren’t wrong, and the green-eyed girl really did exist.

Despite Pepper’s constant stream of protests and apologies, the green-eyed girl walked over to the boxing ring, stepping in.

Toni took a long drink of water, staring at her. The silence held, almost for too long. “What?” Toni asked, almost innocently. She turned to Happy. “Can you, uh, give her a lesson?” Toni stepped out of the ring, going over to Pepper to talk about whatever business thing it was now that Toni had to worry about.

After Pepper’s scoldings and a brief explanation of ‘Natalie Rushman’, Toni was googling her, flipping through files. Toni marvelled over her credentials to Pepper while the green-eyed girl and Happy talked about boxing.

Toni looked up just in time to watch Happy try and punch the green-eyed girl, only to end up backflipped and on the floor, with her legs around his neck.

“Oh my god!” Pepper shouted, already on her feet.

Toni smiled. That was her green-eyed girl.

 

* * *

 

“Natasha Romanov? That even your real name?” Toni asked, looking over her shoulder at the green-eyed girl. Black Widow, Fury said was her code name.

She stared at Toni. “It’s actually Natalia Alianovna Romanova.”

Toni nodded.  “Natalia. I like that.” Toni turned around to face her. They were in Toni’s workshop after Toni had been declared a national treasure and all. “Tell me, has it always been SHIELD? You know, even back when?”

The green-eyed girl, Natalia, stared at her. “Does it matter?”

“Well considering whoever it was before putting a hit on me -even if you didn’t carry out on said hit- I’d kinda like to know if you know, SHIELD is plotting to kill me.” Toni shrugged, though her words were hard.

“It wasn’t SHIELD.”

Toni nodded. “Good. Who was it then?”

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not if you don’t work for them anymore.” Toni tilted her head to the side. She walked across the workshop, staring at her own suits. “Textbook narcissism?”

Natalia sighed, looking away. “I had to… I had to write something believable, that would… dissuade SHIELD from wanting to accept you.”

Toni blinked a few times. “And is there a reason for that one?”

“I’ve worked for other people my whole life, Antonia.” Natalia walked up to Toni, standing next to her. “I know what it feels like to be exploited for a very specific, and very unique, skill set. Even by SHIELD.” She looked at Toni, and suddenly all Toni could see was a six-year-old little girl at a gala, ready to poison someone’s drink. “I can’t let them do that to you. I… you won't ever understand how much you’ve affected my life. You were the first target I ever missed.”

“Honey trust me, you didn’t miss.” Toni smiled, shaking her head. It was a crude joke, especially in light of everything else.

Natalia returned the smile, and when it touched her eyes, Toni’s heart clenched. God, she was beautiful when she smiled. “I suppose I didn’t.”

Toni was always the one who made the first move, always the one who leaned in for the first kiss. But this time was different. Having Natalia, the green-eyed girl kiss her first, it was such a different feeling Toni almost didn’t know what to do with it.

But she did know one thing. As the green-eyed girl pinned Toni against the wall, as Toni finally gave up the control she was so used to holding onto, she knew one thing.

Natalia didn’t miss. Instead, she had taken Toni out in a way neither of them saw coming. 

The green-eyed girl took Toni’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I kindaaaaa wanna write more, but I also just really like where this left off. I really, really liked writing this one, the prose was probably some of the best I've written, and I don't think I could've done the characters any better.  
> Though side note, I did watch the scene from Iron Man 2 so many times to get the dialogue and descriptions I think I know it by heart by now.


End file.
